onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:S.C. Amigo/Some thoughts on the Yami Yami no Mi
Now that Part 1 of One Piece is done and we move onto the second part, I was wondering about something. For such a hyped-up power, when you think about it, the Yami Yami no Mi is borderline useless. It draws everything toward you, makes you feel twice the amount of pain you would normally feel and it seems you can't directly attack with it. The nullification of other DFs is nice, but besides that it's almost a handicap. Then, I thought about something. Remember when we saw Ace showing Whitebeard Luffy's first bounty? That couldn't have happened until around the Straw Hats got to or off Reverse Mountain. And this: http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=17121 timeline shows that from them touching down into the Grand Line to his and Ace's climatic duel, it was only maybe a couple of weeks since Blackbeard first ate it. Gravity manipulation & Matter absorption isn't such a pick-up-and-go as the other Logias. Even basic users can do something. Lava, you can make a fist out of it, Fire & Ice, you can Godzilla Breath it, Light or Lighting, can shoot it out of your fingertips. His? Not as much. Then, I remembered Ace's rescue. Marines shot him, but he survived because of his intangibility, but could hold Luffy without burning him. Then, I realized that it took years of control to do things like that. Blackbeard's handicap could just be him not be experienced enough to stop the flow of gravity toward him. And it with be two years from now, this handicap could be fixed. Then, I thought of some uses for it. This following section is non-canon. This is if he could do such powers in Part 1. So, if you see something that makes you think "Wait, what?", just remember it's quasi-Fan Fiction: X. "Supermassive Black Hole" * Blackbeard creates a ball of darkness that he manipulates the gravity of to draw things toward it, where it promptly absorbs what it catches into it. An example of this is placing it in the middle of a 5-ship fleet arranged in a V-shape, and absorbing all into it. ** "Supermassive Black Hole: Big Bang" *** Blackbeard then condenses the ball until it is too small to function, thus the mass it absorbs collapses, causing a explosion. An example of this is placing the ball in another fleet and blowing it up. ** "Supermassive Black Hole: Shield" *** Blackbeard creates a smaller version of the move which he places in front of him, shielding him from harm. An example of this is in a fight with Ace, he uses the move to protect himself from Ace's St. Elmo's Fire technique. X. "Black Constrictor" * Blackbeard creates a ring of darkness that he then places over a object or person, and applies pressure from all four sides, crushing what it encompasses. An example of this is fighting a horde of Marines, where Blackbeard creates it, puts it above them and lowers it, then applies the pressure and crushes them into giblets. X. "Black Rapids" * In the opposite of Black Vortex, Blackbeard manipulates fields of gravity, by bringing it toward him, holding it, then pushing, creating a vacuum, while the swirls on his hand run counter-clockwise, creating a vast push, hurting those in front of him due to the vast pressure. An example of this is in his fight with Whitebeard as he lunges in with his Bisento, Blackbeard forcefully pushes him away, avoiding the blow and hurting Whitebeard. X. "Black Walk" * Blackbeard manipulates his own center of gravity, reducing the amount of pressure holding him down, meaning now he can move much faster. An example of this technique is against Magellan, as both talk, Blackbeard suddenly sprints forth, and punches Magellan in the stomach. X. "Black Flight" * Blackbeard manipulates his own center of gravity, reducing it even more so then Black Walk, causing him to float in the air. He then applies pressure in any direction, causing him to fly. An example of this technique is against Marco, he uses it to fight Marco in his full Phoenix form. X. "Black Mountain" * Blackbeard manipulates his own center of gravity, increasing the amount of pressure holding him down, causing him to move so, but have much more PSI per punch. An example of this technique is against Ace, where he grabs him, and does the technique right into his ribs, causing him much pain. X. "White Hole" * After being hit with a technique of a Devil's Fruit user, Blackbeard absorbs it within himself. He then turns certain limbs into darkness that fits best the attack and expels it, now coated in darkness, it nullifies the attacker's defense. An example of this technique is against Ace, after being hit with his Firefly Flight, Blackbeard's right palm expels the fireflies, when surround and engulf Ace in flame, burning and surprising him. X. "Black Fist" or "Black Octopus" * After absorbing a amount of physical mass within his void, Blackbeard "channels" the mass within to his darkness, turning from a wispy, smoke-like substance into a solid mass. If much is channeled, the darkness becomes harder then Iron, but still flexible, but all means he can now regularly attack like other Logias. For instance, he can create a giant fist of solid Darkness from his right hand in the manner of Ace's Fire Fist technique, or make 8 solid tentacles emerge from his back. Both examples is against Ace, for Black Octopus, it occurred after deflecting Ace's Cross Fire, grabbing him, throwing him into the air, and smacking him down. For Black Fist, it came after Black Labyrinth, and was the move to defeat Ace. ** "Black Thorns". *** A variation of Black Octopus, Blackbeard creates the same tentacles, but expels substances like broken glass, rusty nails, wooden splinters, and creates a "stinger" with a sword at the tip,and hold them in with his gravity. So far, Blackbeard has not used this technique. X. "Black Grip" * Blackbeard manipulates an object or person's center of gravity, lifting them up without touching them. If not being moved, or resetting it back to normal, the object or person with float helplessly in the air. An example of this technique is during his fight with Marco, he grabs a boat and throws it without touching at Marco. ** "Black Torture Rack" *** A variation of the above technique, Blackbeard grabs the enemy, and positions both arms sticking out, pulled by gravity, and both feet down, held down by gravity, leaving the opponent helpless. An example of this technique when Blackbeard did it to Whitebeard to hold him down while he and the rest of his crew killed him with a barrage of bullets & blades. X. "Black Labyrinth" * Blackbeard manipulates all centers of gravity around him and places his left hand open above his right hand that is also open. If Blackbeard switches both hands around, all objects in range suddenly are thrown up, their gravity literally switched around. If Blackbeard's left hand goes palm first, all objects in range move to the left. If Blackbeard's right hand goes back up, all objects in range go to the right. An example of this technique is in the climax of his fight with Ace, where forces Ace to float helplessly in the air, his head pointing down. X. "Black Mimicry". * One, if not the most incredibly powerful abilities of Blackbeard, this ability allows him to copy the powers of other Logias and certain Paramecias to an extent. For example, he can generate the element and control what he generates, but not others of the element, like a wildfire. He also can not turn into it. However, Blackbeard must defeat the user and bring them into his void, and suction away the power until he can create his own quasi-Devil's Fruit, meaning he can't copy powers he hasn't defeated. Blackbeard has so far copied Ace's Logia-class Mera Mera no Mi & Magellan's Paramecia-class Doku Doku no Mi. At first, some thought when he stole Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi, it was this power, but it was a separate one. It should be noted all Logia-class Devil's fruits he can copy. He can copy no Zoans, and only certain Paramecias that generate something like Mr. 3's Doru Doru no Mi, for example. Talk to me if you agree on the first part, and tell me what you think of my ideas for his power. I can take negative critisim pretty well. I know many probably will call Mimicry broken, which is pretty much is, but oh well. Maybe make it so he can only copy one Logia and Paramecia and has to drop and change if he wants another. Category:Blog posts